


Viva New Vegas

by JamesPeppersalt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Companions, Enclave, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), New California Republic, Romance, Romanceable Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no doubt to the matter that Fallout: New Vegas was a better DLC than a game. But the one thing Fallout: New Vegas did better than almost any other Fallout game? Why, the companion characters, of course! And what's better than good companions? Good <em>romanceable</em> companion characters. Romance storyline for each of the humanoid companions in Fallout: New Vegas (minus DLC companions), in a style similar to Fallout 4's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva New Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using two Couriers for this; my main Courier, Court Hollis, who is female, and my male Courier Kent Kaneki. (No, he's not named after Kaneki Ken.) If you'll notice, I don't have a specific gender tag for Boone. Vote in the comments for which one should romance him, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is everyone's favorite paciFIST lesbian, so she'd be a same-sex romance option for fem!Couriers.  
> (Okay for some reason my account likes posting chapters before they're done?? Since I can't take it down I'll update it in segments. Sorry for the inconvenience)

Veronica was standing at the 188 trading post when a well-travelled, attractive, and rather dusty woman approached her. She was a tall, dark woman; a leggy brunette. Her kind of gal.

"No offense, but you look like you've travelled a long why down some bad roads. Where'd you come from?" Veronica asked.

The woman smiled, thinking for a bit before answering, "Goodsprings."

"Wow, you _have_ come a long way, then. I've never been there, but I've met some traders who pass that way. Well, welcome, then. I'm Veronica. I live in a hole in the ground."

"The name's Court. You live in a hole in the ground?"

"Well, a bunker, if you want to get technical. I think it sounds more interesting my way." She put her hand on her hip. "But I'm not there much anymore. I'm usually out picking up food and supplies for my family. Whatever they need."

Court nodded. "So you just leave your family in the bunker?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried. They can handle themselves. But _somebody_ has to get the groceries, know what I mean?" She sighed. "And actually these days I think they'd rather have me out here anyway. But that's a whole other story. So, listen," she said, getting to the real point, "can I ask you something on the level?"

"Go ahead."

"I had a run-in with this group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel. Pretty strange bunch. Do you know anything about them?"

Court tapped her chin. "They're usually harmless, unless you use advance technology around them."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem for me," Veronica lied. "I can't afford anything like that. So, where are you headed, anyway?"

"Mm, I just kind of drift from place to place."

"Just wherever the wind takes you, huh? I like that. Keeps things interesting." The side of Veronica's mouth twisted upward. "I'll be honest, you're the first person I've run across out here that looks like she can really handle herself. There are places I've never been to that'd be too dangerous for just me. What do you think? Maybe we could travel together, help each other out."

"Where are you hoping to go?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular, really. Just hoping to see more of the world. Looking for a fresh perspective. I want to see how different groups have adapted to survive in the Mojave. See if there's anything I can learn from."

"Don't you have a family to feed?"

"Like I said, they can handle themselves. And I'm not the only one getting supplies for them. It's a big family."

Court pondered for a minute before saying, "Okay, let's travel together."

Veronica grinned. "Now you're talking! One thing you should know, first, though. I asked you about the Brotherhood because I'm one of them." Court's eyes widened in surprised. "I know, I know. But I had to know how you'd react when I told you. We've made a lot of enemies." She fidgeted awkwardly. "You still okay bringing me along?"

Court shrugged. "As long as you're honest with me from now on."

"Sure. Just don't ever ask me if your outfit makes you look fat." Court snorted in response. "Well, thanks for taking a chance on a naïve young girl from California with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her hand. Let's hit the road, huh?"

* * *

(Note: this uploaded without my permission, so Ch. 1 is unfinished. Sorry! I'll try to finish the rest of it soon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, someone took my Fallout New Vegas disk, so I can't continue this for a while. I am SO sorry, I will replace it/get it back as soon as I can.


End file.
